ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rat Way
Synopsis After getting lost in Under City, Mig discovers a hidden sewer passges and goes in, only to find a group of secretive alien rats taking refuge there and they do not take visitors kindly. Plot Mig was shown to be walking on the streets, obviously bored out of his mind. He kicked around and was on the sidewalk, while cars were wizzing on by. Mig: Ugh....there's gotta be something to do here! Please? Just then a loud car zoomed by, speeding obviously. It sped around the corners and smashed into street lights and mailboxes, endangering public safety. Mig looked at the car and smiled deviously. He then began running after it. Mig: Thank you universe! Just then the ground under him began shaking. Mig stumbled down and saw the car getting away. Mig: AW COME ON! Mig felt the ground shaking once more. More people began falling and then they ran away fast, along with cars speeding away. Mig quickly got up and looked around. Just then, he saw a large crack in the ground emerge into sight. He ran to it and saw a bit of Under City. Mig: Under City? Who caused this... Just then Mig leaned clumbsily and tipped over, plummeting down to the surface below. Mig: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK!!!! Mig landed hard on a building top and soon slid down the ropes connecting from it. He looked around and saw it was dark and mainly empty where he was. Mig: Hello? Is this even a part of Under City? Mig continued walking around, obviously lost. He looked around to see if any activity was going on that he seemed to miss out on. Nothing. Just then, Mig saw a large cave-like area. He walked into it and saw a large hole in the wall, like a large pipe with an opening. Mig swooped into the large hole and looked around at the sewer lines. Mig: A large secret sewer? He looked around and walked around, curious of the large place. He then saw another hole and lights coming from it. He ran to it and peeked in. Mig: Whoa... He was surprised at the sight. There were rodent-like creatures all around, building things and moving stuff around, as if they made a civilization right behind the walls of Under City. Mig crawled through the hole and fell down to the steep bottom below, causing everyone to look at him. One creature jumped down to see him and sniffed him, also licking weirdly at him. Others soon jumped down next to him and circled Mig. Soon all did. Mig: Look...I know you've probably never seen me before but I can assure you I'm- Creature: -A trespasser on Rodentracat territory. I'm King Chompcheese of the Rodentracats taking hold down here. You have no right to even step foot in our land. Mig: Sorry for being curious? King Chompcheese: ATTACK THE HUMAN! The other Rodentracats roared with agreement and got out their large spears and pitchforks. They soon began marching towards Mig, except one Rodentracat. His name was Squeaks. King Chompcheese: I gave an order...NOW FOLLOW IT! Squeaks closed his eyes from the loud booming sound of his leader's voice. King Chompcheese then grabbed a pitchfork and handed it to him. He then shoved him into the croud of angry Rodentracats. Mig: Can we please work this out!? I mean...I NEVER ASKED TO BE IN HERE! King Chompcheese: GET HIM NOW! Mig looked around and saw all the tons of Rodentracats running at him. He then hesitantly slammed down his gamatrix after pressing it. He transformed into Tige-Rodent, perfect for this situation. He soon punched the Rodentracats that jumped onto him off and onto the side. He grabbed one and began hurling him and smacking him against others. Tige-Rodent then fought all of the others and they all scurried behind King Chompcheese. He then noticed Squeaks shaking and holding his pitchfork towards Mig. Mig then transformed back. Squeaks: Please don't hurt me! Mig: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't. Squeaks: I'm not like the others who kill all trespassers. I understand you came here accidentally and want to help you out alive. King Chompcheese: Squeaks...RETREAT BACK TO ME NOW! Squeaks nodded and, still shaking, walked behind King Chompcheese. Chompcheese stared at Mig angrily with his narrow eyes and Mig waved back, in a fake manner. Meanwhile, Mig was locked up in chains around his wrists and angles which were attached to a large wheel-like placement. Mig: I don't understand why you chained me up! King Chompcheese: It's simple kid. We keep you here, gather food for our dinner buffet, and then destroy you. Now stay here...not like you have a chance. King Chompcheese turned away to his fellow army of Rodentracats and ordered them to go out and steal food. Squeaks ran over to Mig and began letting him free. Mig then jumped down and looked at Squeaks. Mig: Thanks. You really aren't bad ya know? Squeaks: Let's just get you out of here. Mig: No. I can't go out in human form. I have an idea... Mig pressed his gamatrix and ran after the Rodentracats. He transformed into Tige-Rodent again and acted as one of them. Tige-Rodent: YEAH! WOOT! TIME TO GET SOME CHEESE, YEAH! Squeaks followed behind Mig and acted normal. He snickered at Mig's words. Tige-Rodent was shoved up against the hard, rocky wall as the other Rodentracats, who were running out of the rat hole. Squeaks: Urhhmm...you guys go. I'll be staying back. Tige-Rodent then fell down and his trix began flashing. He scurried back to the large cavern city and transformed back. He was rubbing at his lower chest. Squeaks: You ok? Mig: Ugh...those pesky rats...I didn't even TRY to intrude that much...just curious ya know? Squeaks: Like how use Rodentracats are curious when exploring the city and stealing cheese... Mig: I think humans have different curiousity meanings then...whatever you guys are. Squeaks: Rodentracats. Mig: Yea....Rodentracats... Mig peeked over and saw the last remaining Rodentracats jumping out of the large hole and marching into the main market, carrying weapons and sacks for cheese. Mig pressed his gamatrix and began circling through his holograms. Squeaks: What are you doing? Mig: Ok, I'm going String Man, stopping them, and getting the heck out of here before they eat me for lunch. Squeaks: THAT'S RIDICULOUS! We Rodentracats don't enjoy human flesh as much as other things. Mig: Not the point. Squeaks: Ok, maybe you shouldn't try going flat-out attacking them with hesitant strength. Try something different. Mig looked at him and looked at his gamatrix. He swished over the hologram list and slapped down his gamatrix, becoming Sdrawkcab. Sdrawkcab: This what you had in mind? Squeaks smiled. King Chompcheese: ALRIGHT FELLOW ALIENS! SURRENDER YUOR GOODS TO US AND THERE WILL BE NO TROUBLE! The aliens looked at them and held their hands up high. Some Rodentracats ran into the market stalls and grabbed some food and began stuffing their bags while others aimed their weapons. Sdrawkcab then made them glow and lifted the weapons into the air. He then threw them back at his location. Sdrawkcab: Sorry but...no armed assaults. King Chompcheese: HEY IT'S THE INTRUDER! Squeaks accidentally made a scene and everyone stared at him. The king glared at him. King Chompcheese: SQUEAKS, GET THE INTRUDER NOW! Squeaks looked up at Mig in a scared and confused manner. He then grabbed him and threw him down the tunnel. Sdrawkcab banged his chest on the wall and he rubbed his head. Sdrawkcab then transformed back into Mig and the Rodentracats circled around him. Mig: Uh....hi? Meanwhile, Mig was then kicked right into the cavern city by King Chompcheese and he landed on the ground. He looked up to him. Mig: Hey! I'm not a rock ya know! King Chompcheese jumped down along with the rest of the Rodentracats and they circled around Mig once again. Mig: Ok...the tight circling around me thing...getting old, seriously. King Chompcheese snapped his fingers and he moved out of the way. Some Rodentracats carried Squeaks in their arms, tightly. King Chompcheese: Your little friend here isn't going to be let out that easily, thanks to you getting him involved... Mig: You think you can harm me and him? If you think that, your completely psycho. King Chompcheese smiled at the Rodentracats behind him and they grabbed Mig as well. They took Mig and Squeaks and walked them to a large tube-like cage. The Rodentracats followed and the two that carried Squeaks and Mig had chained them up to the top of the large tube-like cage inside it. Mig: I don't exactly know what you plan to do but it won't work at all. King Chompcheese: You two will be trapped inside this cage. We will fill a hot substance inside that'll take the fur off you two...that'll surely teach you a listen. Mig: I have no fur though. King Chompcheese: Then it'll burn you like heck then. He walked over to a large machine and pressed several buttons and moved switches. The tube then glowed green and a bubbly, green-like substance began pouring into the bottom of the cage. Squeaks: OH NO! The Rodentracats circled around them and watched as the substance quickly got higher in the cage. Mig struggled to get free from the chains and looked at Squeaks. He noticed one of his shackles had a break in it. Mig: Squeaks. Your right shackle has a large crack in it. I need you to try and break out of it. Squeaks looked at it and nodded. He did just that too. He broke his other arm free and dangled from the broken chains. He soon got lower and closer to the substance. Mig: SWING ONTO ME! Squeaks swung the chain and jumped onto Mig's shoulder. He then broke his right arm free and Mig thanked him. Mig pressed his gamatrix and began cycling through the upcoming holograms. Squeaks: HURRY PLEASE! Mig: ON IT! Meanwhile outside the tube, King Chompcheese walked over to a Rodentracat. King Chompcheese: Fasten up the substance. The Rodentracat nodded and turned up the speed. Just then the tube broke open from the top and Mig as Battery-Acid with Squeaks jumped out and landed. King Chompcheese: What!? Impossible! GET THOSE TWO! Battery-Acid swatted the Rodentracats with his acidic and burning arms and kicked them back, leaving them with burn marks. Squeaks jumped onto a Rodentracat and toppled him over. Mig transformed back and looked around. Just then, King Chompcheese camed and tackled Mig. The two begun spinning towards the tube and he banged Mig against the tube. Mig: ANGER ISSUES MUCH!? He ducked down and kicked King Chompcheese down. He ran back and pressed his gamatrix, reaching Tige-Roden'ts hologram. King Chompcheese got up and Mig transformed. Tige-Rodent grabbed King Chompcheese's legs and began tossing him around. He then threw him into the air and punched him back into the machine, causing mutliple cracks to appear. King Chompcheese: I'm the KING of the Rodentracats. I don't think you have the power to stop me... Tige-Rodent: Then I'll just use one of your powers to stop you then. King Chompcheese looked confused and then looked up at the tube cage. He gasped and saw the substance explode from the top of it. Tige-Rodent ran into the sewer tunnel and pushed the Rodentracats to safety as the cage exploded the substance all over. Squeaks: Whoa... The substance made a mess all over the area and King Chompcheese was no where to be seen. Mig transformed back and looked at the Rodentracats. They each faced him. Rodentracat: You saved us all. Thank you human. Mig: Call me Mig. They each smiled at Mig and Squeaks walked up in front of them. He smiled at Mig and they looked at their large messy colony. Rodentracat: For showing great bravery and honor...I hereby promote Squeaks as the new king of the Rodentracats. The other Rodentracats cheered with agreement and they lifted a surprised and happy Squeaks into the air. He looked at Mig. Squeaks: Thanks for everything! Mig: Oh no problem. Meanwhile, Mig walked out of Under City and went up to the top city. He then saw cars wrecked, people hiding and scared, and police cars everywhere. Mig: What happened here? Citizen: Some crazy speeding guy caused a large wreck over here. Mig smiled with joy knowing the guy was still around and would break his huge boredom. Mig: Where is he now? Citizen: Oh he got arrested a while ago. Nothing much really happened since. Mig: AW MAN! WHY UNIVERSE, WHY!? Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Squeaks Villains *Rodentracats **King Chompcheese Aliens Used *Tige-Rodent (first re-appearance; x3) *Sdrawkcab *Battery-Acid Trivia *Tige-Rodent reappears. **Tige-Rodent's species debut: Rodentracats. *Squeaks debuts. **Squeaks becomes the new king of the Rodentracats. *King Chompcheese debuts. **According to Mig, Chompcheese was badly affected by the substance and quickly fled the area. **He is also confirmed to appear again at some point. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7